In All Seriousness, What the Fuck?
by sevaniiemma
Summary: Klaus breaks up with Caroline, after 6 years of being together, because he wanted to be single. He doesn't love her anymore...or so he believes.
1. I don't love you, like I did, yesterday

**A/N: Ok, so full disclosure, this is based off of my previous relationship. Of course, it won't be exactly except for the break up, the rest is all made up to entertain you. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Loving someone is a curse.

Yes, you do have the moments that are forever cherished and there is the obvious connection of souls that makes you just be blissfully happy. You are sharing your life with someone that wants to be there; with someone that is happy by only having you in their presence. Of course! That is what love is. Loving someone else's company because the solemn sight of them makes you smile. Seeing them smile or laugh automatically makes an awful day better for you.

Love is all consuming…until the person you love makes you regret you ever let yourself feel this way. It takes one simple phrase to have your heart shattered.

"I don't love you anymore." He said to me. It wasn't even a conversation that we were having; it was completely off topic. We were talking about what we wanted to eat; a civilized conversation that everyone has every single day. Yet, for some reason he felt like it was the perfect time to say it, more so, to blurt it out.

"What?" I whispered hearing every single heartbeat slow down and become louder by the minute; feeling every single heartbeat throughout my body. I felt nauseous; I had to take a seat. He stared at me as I sat, and I knew that he wasn't sure on how to go along with this conversation. I could see the wheels spinning in his head; he was never good to talk about his feelings. He was more of the type of guy that showed it more than spoke it. So, right now, knowing that he had to explain himself, he was at loss for words.

"Will you just say something?" I added, a little frustrated. He already said the words I never wanted to hear in my life, there is no way he can turn it around and say that he was just kidding.

To be completely honest, I had been seeing him become more distant with me. Every time I wanted to have sex with him for the past month, he would make up an excuse as to why he couldn't. Me, being in love, didn't see this as him falling out of love, I was lying to myself though. We went from having sex every day to having sex every week.

I saw as he scratched the back of his messy dirty blonde hair. He wouldn't look me in the eyes, and he knew how much that irritated me.

"You like someone else?" I finally asked. At that exact moment he met my eyes, his were bloodshot red, he was holding in his tears. It was a brief interaction, yet, I felt what he was feeling.

"No." He responded.

"I need you to speak to me, I need you to talk and tell me what's going on because," I inhaled a breath as I broke into tears. "Just tell me what went wrong?" He took a few steps towards me before he pushed a chair out and he took a seat.

"Caroline, you did nothing. This was all me, I just don't feel the same way." He replied. "I see you and I don't feel the same way I did when we first started dating." I was now full on crying, but I still kept my eyes on him.

"When did you notice you didn't love me?"

"3 months ago." He breathed out.

I know I shouldn't show him how much he was affecting me, but 6 years of my life were given to him and now it was all ending. I couldn't stop myself from crying, I couldn't hold the tears in because this was emotionally destroying me. If I could see my heart, it would be cracked. I hadn't felt such pain as this ever in my life. People tell you how it feels, you see it in the movies, but you never know how it truly feels until it happens to you. I felt like I couldn't breathe, I had to get out of there.

"Caroline, please don't cry." He cooed, making the attempt to touch me.

"No." I stated as I stood up and took some steps away from him. "No, Klaus! You can't tell me you don't love me anymore and expect me to be ok!" He let a single tear fall, standing up as well. "Please, don't touch me." I added as I held both of my hands up. "Don't touch me."

"Caroline, I'm sorry." He kept saying. "You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" I spat. "You weren't feeling love for me in the last 3 months and instead of telling me then, you decided to keep it to yourself, you selfish bastard!" I slapped him. I know I shouldn't have slapped him, but my emotions were all over the place. I wasn't calm and I had no intention of being it. I was letting anger take over me because it was literally keeping me sane from the total heartbreak. "Then, you just blurt out that you don't love me," I threw my hands up. "Like if you were saying, _I need to use the loo._" I mocked his British accent.

"Caroline," He tried again, getting near me. I pushed him away.

"No! Go! Leave and never come back! You are such a son of a bitch Niklaus Mikaelson!" I kept pushing him, but he was too strong, and he stood his ground. "Go!" I yelled again before I let my guard down and he hugged me. I let the sadness take over now and I knew that my tears were not going away anytime soon. He hugged me tightly and even though it felt comforting, his words kept ringing inside of my head.

I cried and I cried until I was too exhausted to cry and not until then was when I pushed myself off him. He looked like he was sad, yet, I knew he wasn't feeling the same as me. He was the one that ended it, of course he will be able to sleep peacefully tonight.

"Can you just tell me what went wrong?" I whispered, wiping my tears away.

"I," He exhaled. "You want the truth?"

"Yes, I don't care how painful it is, you already shot the worst line ever, anything after that is just white noise." He nodded and then he looked at me.

"I felt stuck. I saw my friends having fun, partying and I felt…stuck." He said. "We got together really young and we never had our 'single life' experience. Caroline, I love you, but I am not in love with you anymore. And seeing how I felt this way was preventing me from being happy and making you happy, I just had to end it. It's to better our lives, trust me sweetheart."

I just slowly nodded my head before I turned around and I walked away from him. I said nothing and it was mostly because I wasn't sure what to say after that.

"Oh yeah, that sounds great! Go find yourself."

No, I wouldn't be able to say something I didn't feel. Not at this moment. I didn't want to comfort him, I didn't want to say something that would make him feel like he was doing the right thing. Right now, all that matters is me and how I will be able to sleep at night knowing that now he is a free man, partying how he wanted to.


	2. Bittersweet memories

No one's POV

Caroline was curled up in her bed, head on Bonnie's lap and to no surprise, she was still crying. It had been 30 minutes since Klaus left their apartment. He only grabbed a suitcase with plenty of clothes to last him until he could find somewhere else to live.

**30 minutes ago:**

"_Caroline, uh," He knocked on her door. She was in her closet changing out of his Henley shirt and sweats and into one of her pajamas. It took her a little longer to find them since she usually didn't wear them; it was always when they had company over, or she was mad at him. This time, though, it felt definite. She knew that once she took off his clothes, that that was it. "I need to grab some clothes." _

_She finished putting on her pajamas and then got out of her closet and walked towards the door. She unlocked it and then she went to her bed, climbing in and turning on the TV. Klaus quietly walked in, making it seem like he didn't want to disturb her, yet, just knowing that he was going in their closet to leave her was killing her. She covered her face with the blankets and started to cry again, she wanted to be as quiet as possible because she didn't want him to hear her cry again. _

_Klaus grabbed his suitcase and filled it up with the essentials. He came out and took a moment to look around. It pained him, yes, he isn't a monster, but it was for the best. He didn't want to keep stringing her along when he didn't feel the same way about her. It was sad, really. Everything he once couldn't get enough of, was now something he didn't crave. He did love her, that is true, but the spark wasn't there anymore. If he had told her about it before she would have suggested to take a break and then see where they were, but he knew that if they were to take a break, he wouldn't want to come back to her. That should have been the ultimate sign telling him that his heart and mind didn't belong to Caroline, but he wanted to try to pass through it, like if it was a rough patch. _

"_Love?" He called out. The TV was pretty loud so he couldn't hear her cry, and neither could she hear him call out for her. "Caroline?" He called out a bit louder as he got closer to the bed. She quickly wiped away her tears and then she popped her head out. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm sorry." He simply stated. Caroline pressed her lips as she pushed her hair back. _

"_Me too." She replied. _

"_I hope you will learn to forgive me soon." He added, taking a seat at the end of the bed. He didn't dare to look at her. "You know, you are my best friend." Caroline lightly chuckled. _

"_There is nothing to forgive, Klaus. You weren't happy, you are allowed to leave this relationship if you aren't happy." She told him as she looked at her hands. She played with her favorite ring, the one her dad gave her when she was 11. "I might not be ok right now, and it will take me sometime to be ok, but trust me, I'll get there. I might even be better than ok." _

"_I know you will." He stated with half a grin before he stood up, grabbed his suitcase and then left. The second he closed the door behind him, she let herself cry again. Her heart physically hurt. How can something so pure cause such pain? She picked up a pillow and hugged it really tight, thinking of her dad and the many ways he made her laugh at times like these. She cried even more knowing that she couldn't talk to him or hug him anymore. Her world was crumbling down on her and she needed to find some sort of comfort. Something that would keep her mind away from Klaus and away from the pain, even if it was just for a second. _

_Caroline decided she would call her best friend Bonnie. She didn't know what she was going to say or if she will even be able to speak, but she needed to hear her. _

"_Hello?" _

_She kept crying through the phone. _

"_Care? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Bonnie was now sounding more worried. _

"_I need you, Bon." She breathed out. "Klaus broke up with me." _

"_Honey, no." She cooed. "I'll be right over." Bonnie hung up and Caroline clung to her covers. _

**Present:**

"Ugh!" She groaned, sitting up and wiping away her tears. "I am so tired of crying Bonnie."

"Are you done crying?" She asked. Bonnie had suggested Caroline to let it all out, keep no tears inside. Bottling up emotions is never ok, especially in these circumstances.

"For now, I think I am all cried out. My head hurts and my eyes are all swollen. I just want to have something else in my mind instead of," She closed her eyes, inhaling a deep breath. "Instead of only thinking about the break up." Her eyes began to water again.

"Ok, um, are you up to hear absolutely anything?" Bonnie asked. Caroline nodded her head as she reached out for her water bottle and took a long sip. "Ok, so last night, I was at the bar with Katherine and we were just blowing off some steam. You know max 5 tequila shots and all," Caroline chuckled, knowing that they never just 'blow off some steam' and drink a minimal amount of alcohol. "well, this guy comes up to us and says, and I kid you not, he says 'Hey, I'm wasted, I know you are too, so why not make this an even more special night and you go home with me?' Fuck! It was hilarious, I laughed so hard I think I hurt his ego."

"Yeah, single guys plus a bar plus women equals sex." Caroline stated a little to herself. Bonnie sympathetically looked at her before she hugged her.

"Carebear, don't do this to yourself. Don't stay in on a Friday night and think about your ex and what he is or not doing! Don't give him that satisfaction! If he didn't want you anymore, then ok, fine, it's all good! But honey," She pulled away from the hug to look into her best friend's eyes. "You are so much better than any other girl out there. He won't find anything better than what he had and when he realizes that then it will be his turn to cry over you. Trust me, you won't be easy to forget even though he already thinks he has won this break up."

"Yeah, well it's because he ended things. That is how he knows he won this break up." Caroline added in a defeated tone. Tears were starting to build up again.

"Caroline Forbes! That is not winning a break up. Yeah, he broke up with you, but the person who wins the break up is the person who is better off without the other one. You are going to cry, you are going to miss him, heck, you will want to contact him when you are drunk but that is the process into becoming _you_ again, without the attached tumor that is Niklaus Mikaelson." Caroline smiled at her best friend before she let the tears overwhelm her again. Bonnie hugged her again as she stroked her hair. "You cry, let it out, cause in the end you will come out stronger."

* * *

Klaus came up to his older brother's home carrying his luggage in one hand and his phone on the other. He kept looking at the wallpaper he had on his phone. It was a picture of Caroline looking at the ocean as the sun set. He remembered that day vividly, they were on their last vacation in Quintana Roo, Mexico:

"_Isn't this beautiful?" Caroline breathed in the fresh air as she felt the cool breeze hit her porcelain skin. It made her smile peacefully. "Wouldn't it be amazing if we could stay here forever!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Klaus just kept staring at her, mesmerized by her beauty and delicacy towards this moment. _

"_Anywhere I am with you would be amazing, love." He replied. Caroline smirked as she turned her head to look at him. The wind was making her hair fly around her face, so she had to constantly keep moving strands of it behind her ear. _

"_You are such a dork," She stated, even though she loved hearing him say those times of things. "But you are my dork and I love you." She added before leaning in and giving him a sweet, gentle kiss. _

"_And I love you too." He added before deepening the kiss. _

"Damn." He whispered to himself. He felt that this process won't be easy, but it's for the best. That vacation was already over a year ago and they were so happy and in love. Suddenly, he just didn't feel that way anymore and it pains him that it changed him all of a sudden. He went to his wallpaper settings and stared at the delete button for a second before he pressed it. He needed to start fresh and find himself.

He shook his head before placing his phone inside his pocket and then knocked on the door. Elijah opened it holding a napkin and looking surprised at his seeing Klaus there. "Niklaus?" He then noticed the suitcase. "Oh, you did it." He simply stated.

"I did it and it was the worse experience ever 'Lijah."

"You were in love Niklaus, of course it wouldn't be an easy experience." Elijah replied. "Come in, I was just starting to eat my dinner." Klaus chuckled before he walked in. "What's funny?"

"Dinner, I broke up with her before we ate dinner. She was asking me what I wanted to eat, and I just said, 'I don't love you anymore'. I ruined this day for her before dinner, what an arse."

"I can't say I disagree with you." Elijah stated before he closed the door.


	3. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

"Wake up, brother." Kol sung as he nudged Klaus on the shoulder. He didn't wake up, he only moved to the face the other side.

"Klaus." He then stated more loudly, Klaus heard him but kept his eyes closed, of course, he was here early in the morning to pester him. He just groaned, taking one of his pillows on the side and then placed it on top of his head. He did not want to deal with him right now. Kol was very much fond of Caroline, Klaus might even think that he was more attached to her than to him.

"Go away." He simply stated through the pillow. "I want to sleep in, can't I do so without you bothering me?" Kol took the pillow away and swung it down to hit him. Klaus instantly opened his eyes as he balled his hands into fists. "What in the bloody hell!"

"You deserve that, wanker." He replied. "You let go one of the most wonderful human beings in this world, you know that, right?" Klaus sat up, glaring at his brother. Of course, he would come to Caroline's defense.

"Kol," He turned to look at the clock. "It is 5:23 A.M. and I am not in the mood. I suggest you leave before I make you leave." He threatened.

"Do _you _think I care?" He answered. "I am just trying to find myself inside your small little brain and understand what the hell you were thinking on breaking things off with Caroline!" Klaus sighed, rubbing his eyes before he pushed his blankets aside and he swung his feet off his bed. He let his head hang before slowly and forcefully pulling it up to look at Kol. He didn't want to talk to him about the break up, he didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Kol, I know you wanted Caroline to be a part of this family, but you have to understand that what happened between her and me is only between her and me. No one else should be involved and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone." He stated before standing up and making the attempt to walk out. Kol blocked the doorway, staring his brother down. Klaus could be scary at times, but right now Kol was too angry to even care for any repercussions his nosy mind brought.

"No." Kol responded. "Help _me _understand why I am related to such a dumbass."

"Stop!" He yelled taking a step back. "She wasn't making me happy anymore. I want to be free, experience new things." He let out a heavy breath. "It sounds selfish but, in all honesty, if I would have stayed with her, I would have hurt her a lot more in the long run."

They stood in silence for a minute.

"Can I leave now?" He then added. Kol moved aside, letting his brother pass. He wasn't happy with the response, but he can't force him to be with someone he doesn't want to be with anymore. He just hoped that he could still be friends with Caroline, even if Klaus wasn't comfortable with it.

* * *

Caroline stayed in bed for the 4th day in a row; she didn't get up to eat, she didn't get up to take a shower, nothing made her want to get out of bed. Bonnie had to keep checking up on her to make her eat and drink water, at least have her with a full stomach while her heart is in a billion pieces. The problem she faced mostly was that she didn't know what to do to get her mind off of it. She even tried to watch her favorite movies, which were all the Harry Potter series, but her mind always drifted to Klaus. It didn't help out that the characters are all British, of course they would remind her of him. After 40 minutes into watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, she just decided to turn the TV off and try to sleep.

Sleep was another thing she wasn't capable of doing. She cried half the nights and the other half was spent thinking of scenarios in which he would come to the apartment, begging her to take him back. That made her happy for a second and then it made her cry again knowing that it was all a dream now.

All of a sudden, she heard her front door open. She panicked for a moment, not knowing who it would be; Bonnie would always send her a message before coming just so that she had a heads up. She quickly got out of bed and picked up the bat Klaus kept under the bed for any extreme case that someone would break in while they were sleeping.

She waited quietly against the wall near the door of the bedroom, her hands trembling a bit from the nerves. She wasn't used to living alone; she went from living with her parents, to the dorms, to Klaus. She has never been on her own, it was something new.

_I hate being alone!_

The door knob turned, and the door opened slowly. She clutched the bat tightly, her knuckles turning whiter than her skin, hoping that it wasn't a robber.

"Leave now! I have already called the cops!" She yelled, taking a swing and hitting the door. The intruder took a step back and then he opened the door. "Klaus?"

"Bloody hell, Caroline. No one is going to come in and rob the apartment at 1 PM in the afternoon." He sneered, clearly looking annoyed. She didn't feel him being the same Klaus as always, he felt cold and distant.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-"

"Yes, you weren't thinking, as per usual." He interrupted her before walking in and going towards the closet. Caroline stood there in shock. This was not her Klaus, but then again, he wasn't hers anymore; this was a complete stranger. An intruder. "I came to get more clothes for work, which I really don't have to explain to you about since this is _my _home." Caroline scoffed as a tear fell down her cheek. She let the bat fall as she went back into bed. She wasn't understanding what was happening and why he was acting this way. He clearly said that he wanted her to forgive him and still be friends and right now, he is just showing off this awful side of him. She didn't feel comfortable around him.

"It isn't just _your _home." She replied, looking down at her blankets. He came out of the closet, giving her a blank stare.

"_Darling," _His endearment felt more like a threatening term. "You moved in with me, remember? This is my home. This is where I plan to still live. I am allowing you to stay here until you find a place of your own and I will be patient, but that won't last too long." He informed her before going back in and grabbing his duffle bag. "I am giving you a month. That shall be enough for you to find a decent place." Caroline stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. First, he breaks up with her, then he comes and says he wants the apartment for himself when they have been living together for 4 years. This is her home…or at least it was.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, barely audible for him to hear. He came out, once again, with the duffle bag in hand, as he looked at her. She didn't dare look up, she knew that if she met his eyes, she would lose it.

"Did you really believe we would keep doing this dance of sharing the apartment?" Caroline kept quiet. "We have to start our separate lives and to be quite honest, the sooner we do, the better it will be for _you._"

"Sure, make it seem like this is for my benefit." She stated, finally raising her eye sight. She stared at him, not recognizing the man that stood in front of her.

"Caroline, I am not ruining your life as you may think. I am truly helping you move on from this. Look at yourself!" He exclaimed, gesturing a hand towards her. She briefly looked down, realizing that she was wearing the same pajamas she put on when he left. She suddenly felt the need to grab the blankets and cover herself. "You're a mess. You look like you haven't eaten a proper meal, you haven't showered and if the bags under your eyes give out any indication of how much you have slept these past few days, then I would guess you haven't slept at all." She suppressed the her tears as her eyes began to roam around the room. She couldn't and she would not look at him, not after everything he is tell her. He is talking down to her, like if she is nothing. He is not sugar coding anything and that is what is making her feel like trash.

"Caroline," He took one small step towards her. "Answer your calls, go to work, take a shower and find an apartment. I'll need an update on your findings in two weeks." And with that he left. Klaus had already broken Caroline's heart, but now, he had just crushed her mind and soul. He was acting like an ass-hole and she didn't understand why. _He _was the one that broke up with her, _he _was the one that decided to move out, at least temporarily, she didn't know what she had done to deserve such bad treatment from his part.

She broke down, once again.

If there was something that Klaus was right about was that she needed to get her life together. Wallowing in herself pity won't bring her happiness, she had to find her happy place and by the looks of it, it had to be really soon.

* * *

"That son of a bitch!" Katherine groaned as she slammed her hands on the table. Caroline looked around her, hoping people didn't find it disturbing. They were on their lunch break; Caroline slept 2 hours and made the decision to finally take a shower, get dressed up and go to work. There was so much sick time she could use without it becoming something serious.

Caroline works as a journalist at a magazine company in New York. She was slowly but surely pushing herself to get to the top. In short of 2 years, she has moved up to become Beauty Editor. Of course, she graduated from Columbia which brought her great references and made her a top competitor. Her job is to be on top of her department of beauty; she must write pieces and acquire pictures for her area. Katherine is her assistant and after a week of working together, they became best friends.

"I need you to not slam your hands on the table, Kat." Caroline stated, covering the side of her face with her hands. "People will stare, I have had enough embarrassment these past few days."

"I'm sorry, Care." She empathized as she outstretched her hand towards Caroline. She quickly took it. "It just makes me angry that he is acting this way towards you. This motherfucker just thinks he can break up with you and then come 4 days later and tell you, _not_ ask you, to move out in one month!?" She leaned back, huffing out a breath. "I hate him for treating you this way. He is acting like if he never even spent 6 years with you. Like if nothing ever happened between you two."

"I know and I don't understand it as well. It's like if I cheated or if I was the one that broke up with him. He is being petty, and I don't know what to do." Her eyes began to tear up. _You're a mess! _His words kept ringing inside her head. Even though she showered and she got dressed, she still felt like a total mess. Her heart is still broken, that hasn't changed, and her appetite has not made an appearance yet. She couldn't see the bright light at the end of the tunnel.

"No, no!" Katherine reprimanded. "No crying over that douche bag. Your new mission this weekend is to get fucked up and forget that you ever had a boyfriend." Caroline smiled at her as she wiped away the few tears that managed to escape her eyes. She didn't want to go out, but she felt she deserved it. Maybe even with a few drinks in her system she might be able to finally get some sleep.

"You know what? That actually sounds like fun." She replied.

"Fuck yeah! I am going to be able to experience single Caroline! This is going to be one for the books, girl." Katherine exclaimed as she took a sip out of her long island iced tea.


	4. A little party never killed nobody

**A/N: So, I do come with a longer chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was finally Friday.

Caroline was nervous at going out with Katherine, but she wasn't going to lie, she was excited as well. She has never been single while going to the club, she has always been with Klaus. She remembered how curious she was of those girls that were just out with their friends, no boyfriend to tend to and not know with who they would dance or if they would even get someone to dance to. It was a mystery for them and now it will be a mystery for her as well.

She was in her bathroom giving herself the finishing touches to her makeup. Then she looked back to the dress she hung up for herself. It was a lacy black mini dress. Caroline would never pick out a dress like that for herself, but Katherine decided she would be dressing her up this evening.

"_I need you to look like 'Fuck me' hot." _

She was skeptical about the dress but chose not to overthink it. Caroline is known for always overthinking everything and this night it had to be different.

It was now a week since Klaus broke up with her. Three days ago, that he demanded for his apartment back and two days looking for a new place. Katherine and Bonnie already offered their apartment for her to stay in for now while she looked. They did not want her to live there giving Klaus some cruel power over her, but she refused. She didn't want to burden them with all of her stuff; and of course, she has a lot of stuff because when you live somewhere you believe it's your home, you naturally buy things to decorate it. Caroline would always go out after work, shop a little, and come home with something new for the place. She did, however, accept the invitation if her time runs out and she needs a place to move into ASAP.

"Passionate, but I don't give no fucks," She sang along to Ariana Grande's, Needy. She was using her music to get through the break up since her whole album is about that. She finished her last curl and then she went to change. Just as she was taking off her oversized shirt, that she bought because she noticed they are way more comfortable to be around in, when all of a sudden, she hears,

"Hello?"

Her shirt was over her head and her body was pretty much naked, she only had her underwear on, which was only a red lacy thong. _Fuck! _She quickly pulls it down and wraps her arms around her chest, even though it was already covered.

"What the hell man!?" She yells out before she grabbed her phone to turn the music off. Klaus was just standing there, staring at her. "Knock much?" She was clearly more herself now, although seeing him standing there with his gym clothes on made her insides melt. Any other day she would have just took the shirt off and he would come and scoop her up while kissing her. Now…. now it was just awkward silence.

Klaus came to the apartment to pick up his beard cleaning kit. He always kept is maintained not too long but just enough to leave the good old scruff, he noticed that girls like that very much. Before entering the bedroom, he knocked but since there was music blasting off the walls, he just decided to walk in because he knows Caroline. He knows that if she is listening to music, she is either engrossed in her writing or taking a shower. He only needed to go in for a minute, no need to keep knocking in his own apartment, but when he entered the bathroom, he did not expect seeing her there,

Naked.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to ravish her at that exact moment. Even though it was just a second, the mental picture that he took of her perky breasts was glued in his mind. He was thinking of all of the things he would do to her while in bed, how many positions they tried, every single place they did it on. He was in a trance that he did not want to get out of. Was he now attracted to her because they weren't dating anymore? Caroline has always been beautiful he just didn't feel like wanting to have sex with her, but right now…right now that was all he wanted.

"Um, Mikaelson! Why are you here?" She brought him out of his trance as she waved her hand in front of his face. He coughed nervously before he gained his composure; the same face he showed when he came 3 days ago was back in place.

"It's my apartment I don't have to knock." Was all he said before he brushed pass her and knelt down to open the cabinet under his sink. They have a double sink bathroom that is pretty big for a one-bedroom loft.

Caroline scoffed. "Like hell you do." She turned to look at him. "It might be your apartment, but right now, I am living here, and I am not comfortable with you seeing me naked!"

"There is nothing I haven't seen before, Caroline. Stop making it a big deal, when it isn't." He replied nonchalant.

"I do not feel comfortable with you seeing me naked when we are _nothing. _After the little visit you made a few days ago, you made it perfectly clear that we are nothing. I don't want someone that makes me feel like a stranger look at my breasts. You are not entitled to seeing them just because you have seen them before." She informed, both of her hands on her hips. Klaus turned his head to look at her. He eyed her from head to toe before he turned back to grabbing his things.

"You can leave if you don't like it." He replied before he stood up, turning to look at her. He wore his cynical smirk and Caroline wasn't having it. Before she knew it, she had slapped him. Klaus' smirk fell and all he did was glare at her until he noticed the black lacy dress that hung behind her. His frown grew bigger. "I see you are going out. Be careful catching those STD's with that dress. Don't want anyone to think you are a high-class prostitute." Caroline went for another slap, but he was quick to catch it, pulling her towards him. Caroline's heartbeat quickened, her breath shortening. She could very well feel his rock-hard erection through his baggy gym shorts rubbing against her thin oversized shirt. They were just mere inches away from a kiss, one swift move and they would be kissing. "Take care of yourself." He whispered as he stared into her eyes before he let her go and he left the room.

Caroline stared at herself through the mirror, she couldn't believe him. One minute he is calling her a whore, then he is all up against her making her feel things she hadn't felt with him for more than 3 months and then he tells her to _take care_, like if he was still her boyfriend. He couldn't act like he was worried about her, not after everything he has put her through.

She simply shook him off and pressed play on her music. She finished getting ready and then she left. She would be damned if she would let his visit ruin her first night out.

* * *

"Give me two AMFs, one sex on the beach, a beer and five tequila shots." Katherine ordered as they arrived at the bar. It was girl's night out. Bonnie, Katherine, Elena (Katherine's twin) and Caroline; perfect combo for times like these.

"Five tequila shots? But we are only four." Caroline acknowledged, bringing up four fingers. Katherine smiled at her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Two are for you, honey."

"No, I can barely hold down one shot, Kat! I can't do two!" She rejected, even though she knew very well that she will definitely be drinking those shots. Katherine won't let her leave the bar until she does so. She hasn't gone out to get wasted since she was in college; her tolerance won't be that good, but who cares, if she gets to forget about Klaus for a night then so be it.

The bartender put the 5 shots of Tequila in front of the girls before he went on to make the other drinks. They all took the first shot together and then they all looked at Caroline, expectantly. She kept staring at the little shot glass in front of her, contemplating if she should give into peer pressure or just get up and leave.

"Don't chicken out Care!" Bonnie joked. "It's just one more shot and off to dancing!"

"Yeah. Just do it and get it over with." Elena added. Katherine just quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't make me shove that shot of Tequila down your throat."

Caroline was really afraid that she might do it, so she took the glass and drank the shot. The hot liquid burnt down her throat, making her feel a lot warmer than she should; it wasn't as bad as the first take, she felt like if it was acid burning her insides.

She slammed the glass down and yelled out, "Whooo! That hit the spot!"

"Here you go ladies." The bartender handed them their drinks, the AMFs were for Bonnie and Katherine, the sex on the beach for Elena and the beer for Caroline. Caroline noticed that she was better off drinking beer at the club since she knows she can handle drinking a lot of it for a long period of time. She just hopes that Katherine doesn't make her drink another shot.

A FEW DRINKS LATER

They were all dancing, having a good time in the middle of the dance floor. Caroline had 5 beers in her system and 5 shots of tequila. It was amazing how much she was handling because she felt great and more carefree.

She was just feeling the music, dancing by herself when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. All the girls giggled as they slowly closed their circle to keep her out. Caroline turned to find a handsome man standing there in front of her. He was dark haired with a little stubble of beard and mustache, he was taller than her and he made her feel things she didn't think she would ever feel for any other man.

"Hello, love. I was just wondering if you'd like to dance?" He yelled near her ear, trying to let his voice be heard over the loud music. Caroline's eyes turned to look at his very seductively as she grabbed his hands and she put them on her waist.

"I'd love to." She mouthed to him as they began to dance. Caroline quickly turned herself to have her back against him as she began to grind. One thing she was sure of is that she knew how to dance; she was captain of the cheerleading squad in high school after all.

Her hands went up in the air letting them slowly fall to rest on his neck. The guys face was buried into hers and she could feel his hot breath all over her sensitive skin.

Mind you, she hasn't been touched in a way that she knew she was wanted for a really long time. This, right here, was turning her on in a whole new level.

_Klaus._

Her thoughts all of a sudden were plagued by him. _What will he think? Am I a whore like he said? Is this right? I'm dirty dancing with some hot guy and I don't even know his name!_

"Hey, what's your name?" She then asked. The guy lifted his head up.

"What?" He had an accent.

"I asked what your name is." She asked again a little louder. They stopped dancing for a moment but didn't dare to move away from each other.

"Enzo." He replied.

"Caroline, pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, no darling, the pleasure is all mine." He stated before he lightly kissed her soft and tender neck. Caroline felt shivers go down her spine and she knew that if she didn't stop herself, she will definitely be going home with him. She hesitated for a moment before she decided to break away and excuse herself to the restroom. She was now feeling the effects of the alcohol hit her and it was making her feel like the room was spinning. She tumbled towards the bathroom, successfully going in without making a scene.

Caroline looked through the mirror, opening the faucet and gently wetting her face a little. She needed to snap out of this trance because she still wanted to keep dancing with Enzo, she just needed a break. She then noticed that the restroom looked empty and different than what women's restrooms usually look like.

In the moment that she was finally realizing it was the men's restroom, Klaus walked in. He looked angry and displeased.

"Klaus?" She asked confused. "Did I faint? Am I having a bad fainting dream?" She slurred, a little more to herself than towards him.

"Caroline, what the hell are you doing?" He was undeniably angry. "Groping on that man, practically having sex with him in the middle of the dancefloor? Did you make plans to meet in here? Is that why you are in the men's restroom?" Caroline's head was literally spinning now and instead of releasing words from her mouth, she just vomits…on Klaus. "_Shit! _Were you drinking tequila? Fuck Caroline! You know what that does to you!" He quickly helped her to the toilet and pulled her hair back as she let out all of the alcoholic continents that she had drowned into her body through the course of 2 hours. She began to cry, it was usual of her to cry when she vomited; it somehow made her feel better.

"I'm sorry." _Vomit. _"I'll clean your shirt. I'm sorry." _Vomit. _

"Just shut it and vomit everything out." He ordered, still very much displeased with the situation.

Klaus had made the decision of going out to the clubs the minute he had broken things off with Caroline. He didn't do it on the same day, out of respect for their long-lasting relationship, but he did promise himself he would do it the next Friday, which is today. After he found out that Caroline was going out as well, he then needed to know where. Something odd came over him and it might have been jealously or just this overprotective side that he still carried on his shoulders, for her, but he needed to be around her while she was out.

Of course, he didn't straight up and told his friends and brothers that they would be stalking his ex-girlfriend. That would just bring up unwanted conversation and unwanted attention. He wanted this to come out as discreetly as possible. He found out where they would be because she still had her location shared with him.

That night he got ready and went out with his buds for a bar crawl. After three bars, he suggested, "Why don't we hit a club? There is one that is 5 minutes away named _Enjoi_?"

Stefan, one of his best buds, agreed with him since he had heard amazing things about that club and had been wanting to check it out for a while. Damon, Elijah and Kol soon followed along with the plan. So, 5 minutes later and there they were, entering the club completely clueless that Klaus was there to spy on Caroline.

Klaus skimmed the room like if he was literally 'checking out the place' and soon found his eyes landing on a hot blonde, clearly drunk, dancing with her girlfriends in the middle of the dance floor. He was relieved, to say the least, now knowing that she wasn't dancing with someone or hooking up with someone. She was just having fun as she should, since they aren't together anymore.

_We aren't together anymore. _

He kept repeating to himself as his little group walked towards the bar and took a seat. They all sat facing the liquor since they were deciding what they wanted to drink. Klaus sat the opposite way; keeping one eye on Caroline.

"Order me a Scotch on the rocks." He told Elijah, never once taking his sight away from his crazy hot ex-girlfriend. Kol then blocked his view as he came to be in front of him and his other friends did the same, making it a huddle.

"So, even though I am opposed to you breaking things off with our beloved Caroline, we do have to think strategies." Kol started. "Obviously, I won't be your wingman." He then directed his attention to Klaus.

Klaus chuckled as he reached for his fresh new drink and he drank it all. He turned to look at the bartender and gestured for him to get him another one. "Oh, brother. You think I need your help?" He then added.

"Alright, guys. We are here to have fun and get some chicks." Damon recited. "I am going to do a lap." And with that he left. Everyone shared some looks before they went into conversation. Klaus found his way around Kol and looked for Caroline again.

Then he saw it.

The thing that he never thought he would ever see. The thing that he thought wouldn't happen.

Caroline was grinding on another man. If that didn't boil his blood, then what must have done it was the sight of her resting her hands on his neck and his face buried into hers. He started breathing heavily; all he could see was red.

Jealously is an obvious reaction when seeing someone you care about dancing with someone that isn't you. Yes, he broke up with her, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Or should it?

He was so set in his ways and so sure that he wasn't in love with her anymore that right now, he was questioning it. Is it still love? Or is it attachment to someone that was the world to you?

Either way, he was furious…no scratch that, he was livid.

He was just about to get up and make a scene when he noticed that she left, and she started walking towards the restrooms. He finished his drink and excused himself from the group to go towards her. And that is when he found her clearly in the wrong room.

Caroline pushed him away as she wiped the excess vomit from her lip with her other hand. "Leave me alone, asshole." She yelled. Klaus rolled his eyes knowing very well how stubborn she could get when she was drunk. She needed to get out of here and he was not about to let her girlfriend's do it; he noticed how drunk they were as well.

"Caroline, you are drunk, vomiting in a men's stall at a club. You need to go home." He indicated trying to grab her arm to pick her up, but she just pushed away.

"No! Just go Klaus! Don't you think you have done enough?" She cried as she leaned on the toilet.

"_Enough? _What do you mean _enough_? You are clearly drunk out of your mind and need help. Darling, I am all that you've got." He stated more so as a matter of fact, trying once more to pick her up, she pushed again.

"Get away!"

"What is going- Caroline!?" Kol rushed to her side. "What did…who…are you," He turned to look at Klaus. "What happened? What did you do?"

"It's pathetic really that you would think that low of me. _Me _your own brother! I am here, trying to help her out of here. Kol, look at her, she isn't right, we need to take her home." He was now saying it more in a pleading tone. He knew that Caroline would agree if it was Kol helping her out too.

"Don't you think I am doing this for you." He stated before he cooed and persuaded her to get up.

"I would have never dreamed of it, little brother." Klaus added before he came to Caroline's other side and placed her arm around his neck.

"Thank you, Kol." Caroline slurred. "I didn't want Nik to take me, I hate him so much I would rather rot in this restroom than to have left with him." Kol licked his lips as he made eye contact with his brother. He seemed hurt for a second, but soon masked it with a nonchalant emotion. Caroline was too drunk to notice that Klaus was also holding her and helping her get out.

They then saw Enzo waiting at the end of the hall, looking down at his phone. When the door closed, he raised his sight and suddenly became interested in the situation.

"What happened to her? Who are you two?" He asked, worriedly.

"Back off mate, we are taking her home." Klaus answered, trying to brush him off.

"Uh, no! I won't let two strangers take Caroline home when she is unconscious." He insisted. Katherine then spotted Caroline, noticing what was going on, she rushed towards them with the girls behind her.

"Hey, hey, what the hell? This is a no Klaus zone night, what the fuck are you doing here?" She spat out. Klaus was just about to explode, one more push and he was going off.

"Look, mate, this guy on her right side is Klaus, her ex-boyfriend, I am Kol, the brother. We are close and have known Caroline forever, she is not ok, and we need to take her home. We do not, however, have to stand her and explain this to someone who she just met on the dancefloor. Now, if you could all excuse us, I will personally make sure she gets home safe and that Klaus leaves the apartment before I do, ok?" He directed the last of his speech more towards the girls. He also shared a look with Bonnie before his eyes landed on Enzo.

"Yeah, sure, get her home safe." Kat replied defeatedly. Kol softly smiled before they moved along and passed the whole crowd.


	5. Feeling like a house but not a home

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight drew in through her window. She groaned, grabbing her covers and pulling it over her. How much did she drink last night? She looked down at herself, she was wearing her oversized shirt. Odd. She doesn't remember putting on that shirt or even getting home for that matter.

"What happened last night?" She whispered to herself as she began to feel her head spin and vomit coming up her throat. "No, no…" She whimpered as she ran to the toilet, throwing up for what she is sure wasn't the first time. She vaguely remembered throwing up at the club too, but that was all. All she was certain was that she danced with this guy she didn't even get a name from and then she went to the restroom, that was it.

She flushed the toilet as she stayed sitting there for a little while, wanting to make sure that she wasn't going to have to rush there again.

After two minutes, she stood up towards the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

"How much did I drink last night?" She spoke to herself, seeing how pale she looked through the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her mascara ran along her cheeks. She quickly grabbed her make-up remover wipes and she worked on her face. She felt incredibly heavy and sick; it was one of those hangovers she used to have during college. "Why did you do this to yourself, Caroline?"

After she finished her face she slowly walked back to her bed, crawling deep into the covers, wishing this nightmare of a morning would just go away.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kol called out as he entered the bedroom. Caroline groaned at his chipper voice. She was not going to be able to recover with him around.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" She asked in a soft hushed tone, trying to not upset herself as well. "I am not feeling too well to have company right now."

"I would have guessed with by how much you took in last night." He replied. "You were passed out drunk. Thankfully, Nik found you in the gentlemen's restroom, no less, hurling every bit of the unholy juice." Caroline furrowed her eyebrows as she turned to look at Kol, who was now sitting at the foot of her bed. He looked like he had just woken up.

_Did he sleep here? _

"I was in the men's room? Why?" She asked.

"Dunno," He shrugged. "I was just on my merry way to the loo when I enter and hear you scream 'Get away!'. Imagine my surprise seeing you on the floor and Nik standing in front of you. I was confused for a moment before he explained that you were drunk out of your mind and told me that we should take you home." He went to lay down, placing his arm in an angle to help keep his head up. "So, we did, and I decided to stay overnight to make sure you were ok."

"Nik…I mean, Klaus helped me last night?" She then asked, feeling a little good about that piece of information. It shouldn't make her feel good, but she can't help it. She is still in love with him and just knowing that he was still looking out for her was a big deal, even after everything he has done and said.

"Yes, he did. It was quite weird actually because it was supposed to be guy's night and all of a sudden, he suggests the club you are at."

"I don't understand him." She whispered more to herself than to him while shaking her head. Kol also shook his head.

"Don't think too much into it Care." He told her. "Nik isn't worth it, to be honest. I know he is my brother; I should try to at least talk good of him, but this isn't right. Him wanting time for himself is just nonsense." He paused. "If you ask me, I think he made a mistake in letting you go and soon enough he will be crawling back to you."

"Don't say those things." She whispered. "I don't want to hear that he might want me back; after everything that has happened, I just want to move on. I know that it will take me a long time because I do still love him very much, but I have to do this for me, for my sake." A few tears fell as she wiped them away. Kol dropped his sight before he rose it again.

"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I also hope that you do find happiness again and, in that journey, that you don't forget about me." He insisted. "We are like family, Care, and I still want to be there for you." Caroline smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kol. I appreciate it."

* * *

*later that day*

Caroline was feeling a lot better. After her heartfelt conversation with Kol, he left the apartment and she went to take a nap. She woke up with the feeling of wanting to clean a little. Ever since Klaus left, she hadn't kept the apartment as sparkling clean as she always did. It wasn't a mess, that she was sure of, but she hadn't done her deep cleaning. She started out in the kitchen, putting everything away...everything that she had left out when she made breakfast for Klaus and her. She never got to cleaning it that day because she was too busy crying her eyes out.

She dropped her sight, closing her eyes before the tears began to build up. The memories were still fresh and she just couldn't handle it; everything reminded her of him. She walked away from the dishes and stepped into her living room. Framed pictures of Klaus and her were placed all around the room. One particular memory came to her mind:

_Klaus and Caroline were sitting on Klaus' loveseat as they rewatched another Harry Potter film. He turned to look at her and watched how engrossed she was at watching the 5th movie for the millionth time. She was always in some kind of trance and he always found himself falling even more in love with her for it. How much she could care for something so little as a movie series. That was when he knew, he knew that he wanted to be with her for as long as he lived. They were two years into their relationship and he was utterly and __irretrievably in love with her, she was everything he wanted and more. So cheerful, so mature, so nurturing, he couldn't find one single thing wrong with her. _

_"Move in with me." He stated, still looking at her. Caroline slowly turned to look at him, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. _

_"What?" She asked. _

_"You heard me, Care." He replied while smirking. "So?" _

_She moved to be face to face with him. "Are you serious?" _

_"Yes, I want to live with you. I want to wake up every morning with you. I want to have breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. Create all these new memories, don't you?" Caroline's eyes glistened with unshed tears as she lunged herself to her boyfriend. She hugged him tightly before pulling herself away to kiss him. "So, I get from this response that it is a yes?" He asked once they parted. _

_"Of course it's a yes! I would love to live with you, honey. This is amazing, I love you so much!" She expressed before kissing him again. _

"Gosh, how naive I was to think this would last." She told herself as she picked up one of the many photos they had together. She cried before placing it back on the coffee table, face down. She then preceded to do the same with the rest; she didn't want to have these reminders of what she used to have. It wasn't fair to her.

This was the place she felt save, she felt comfort, she loved and now she hates it. Klaus asking her to leave this place is actually not a bad idea.

*Bing*

Her phone lit up with a new message, bringing her out of her trance. She checked it, not recognizing the phone number. Her eyebrows furrowed as she grabbed her phone, unlocking it, she read:

_UNKOWN: Hello, Caroline, are you feeling well? _

"Who is this?" She whispered to herself as she replied back the same thing. In less than a minute, the person had already responded.

UNKOWN: _Enzo _

Caroline's eyes widened. _How does he know my number? Who gave it to him? _

*Bing*

_UNKOWN: I hope you don't mind. I asked your friend for your number._

_Caroline: No, it's fine. _

_Caroline: and yeah, I'm feeling a lot better than I was this morning, thanks for asking. _

_Enzo: You're welcome, love. It was just weird to see you be taken out of the club by your ex-boyfriend and his brother, that's all. I wanted to make sure that it was ok and that you were ok._

_Caroline: Yeah, sorry about that. I drank way too much when I should have started off slow. I am at my apartment nursing a hangover, but I am good. _

She went back to her room, forgetting that she ever wanted to deep clean the apartment as she kept texting with Enzo. It felt nice to talk to someone new, someone that she didn't have any type of history with. This was a fresh start; something that she didn't know she needed.

* * *

A week had passed by and not much had changed for Caroline. She was still living in Klaus' apartment, looking for a place of her own, and she was still in love with him. There was the exception of her texts with Enzo that made her smile day to day, but every time she would walk into the apartment, memories of her past relationship flooded her mind. How was she supposed to fully move on like this?

So, when Enzo asked her out on a date, she felt the need to say no, but Kat convinced her to do the exact opposite. She needed the distraction and she wouldn't be surprised if Klaus had a date as well, since that was one of the reasons why he broke things off with her.

Caroline sat on the middle of her bed re-reading the text from Enzo.

'_I'll pick you up at 8.' _

It was now 5:35 P.M. and she was no where near getting ready. She was seriously debating on whether she should cancel or not. Would she even have fun? Is it too soon? What if Klaus finds out and every last bit of a chance of reconciling is gone?

"Caroline you are overthinking this! Just get ready and go!" She told herself before she got up and she went into her bathroom. She was not going to let Klaus ruin something that might be good for her.

Turning on her music, on full blast, she then started to get ready for her first date in 6 years.

After 2 hours, she now had her hair and makeup done. Now, all she needed was an outfit; that is why she was standing in front of her computer, facetiming with Kat so that they could both decide on which one looked best.

"Has he told you where he is taking you?" Kat asked as she placed a spoon full of strawberry ice cream inside her mouth. Caroline turned to look at her as she pulled up a peach blouse with jeans. Kat shook her head.

"Well, he said to wear something nice." She replied, rummaging again through the clothes that she had thrown on her bed.

"Then, in that case, just where your nicest lingerie." She joked. Caroline glared at her before she went back to looking for an outfit.

"Please, Kat, help me. I haven't been on a first date since Klaus 6 years ago. I'm way out of practice and first dates are a lot different now." She whined.

"Ok, just wear your two-piece pink pastel outfit. Remember? The crop top with the bodycon mini skirt?" Caroline ran into her closet and came out with the outfit. She held it up for Kat to see.

"This one?"

Kat clapped. "That's the one."

"Ok, I'm going to change, thank you Kitty Kat." She replied.

"Call me after your date to give me all the details." She added. Caroline nodded, blowing her a kiss before closing her computer and going to change. She only had 20 more minutes before Enzo arrived.

She actually hadn't noticed how nervous she was about this. Butterflies were starting to swarm inside her stomach, and she felt a little light headed. Just when she finished putting on her outfit, she heard the doorbell.

_Fuck._

She quickly ran to the door, looking at herself in the mirror next to the door before she opened it. "Hey, I'm – Klaus? What – um, what do you need?"

He gawked at her, head to toe, before he opened his mouth. "I rang the doorbell this time, I did notice that it was wrong of me to just barge in here intruding in your privacy." She nodded, slightly looking down at the ground before she met his eyes again.

"Thank you for that, but that doesn't answer my question." She replied.

"Oh, right, um – are you going out?" He then asked.

"I am actually."

"Ok, yeah, I'll be quick then. I just came to grab my poker set; we are having this gambling night at 'Lijah's." He explained as he came inside. Caroline closed the door when he was inside and then walked away.

"You know where everything is. I'll be in the room if you need anything else." She added before disappearing.

Klaus didn't take his sight off of her. He found himself much more attracted to her and that was causing some trouble. What if he just gave into his instincts this one time? She doesn't have to go out with the girls, right?

_One night of giving into my weakness won't hurt. Just one night is all that I need to fully get over her. To get closure. _

A knock at the door dragged him out of his thoughts. He shook his head before he went to open the door.

"Klaus, don't, I got it!" Caroline yelled as she rushed out of the room, but she was too late, he already had the door wide open. You could tell by just looking at his face that he was furious, and Enzo didn't look too eager with the answerer.

"The ex-boyfriend I presume?" Enzo asked, extending his hand. Klaus stared at it before he turned to look at Caroline. This night went from, 'Let's have the best night since the breakup' to 'Fuck, this is worse than the breakup'.


	6. What a wicked game to play

"The ex-boyfriend I presume?" Enzo asked, extending his hand. Klaus stared at it before he turned to look at Caroline. This night went from, 'Let's have the best night since the breakup' to 'Fuck, this is worse than the breakup'.

"And you are?" Klaus asked, ignoring his extended hand. Enzo looked at him carefully before his sight went to Caroline who was just standing there with a panicked look. You could feel the tension building up between the three of them.

"I'm Caroline's date, Enzo." He replied, trailing his sight back to Klaus. Klaus clenched his teeth for a short moment as he heard Enzo call himself 'Caroline's date'. "We briefly met at the club when you were taking Caroline home." Klaus lightly chuckled; of course, he remembered this guy, he just wouldn't admit that he made an impression on him.

What was really annoying him was the fact that he was here, picking up Caroline for a date. That was making him feel all types of anger. _This bloke is not good enough for her._

"Right, you were there," He trailed off, as if he was remembering something. "Trying to stop me from helping out, Caroline. Now, remind me again why it was that you felt entitled to her that night? Clearly, you are a stranger and – "

"Enough, Klaus." Caroline intervened as she walked up to them.

"I was merely conversing with him." He defended, lifting his hands up. She glared at him; he needed to check his newfound attitude because frankly, it was pissing her off.

"Just don't, Klaus," She added before she turned to look at her date. "I'm sorry for this rather unpleasant encounter with him. He doesn't know how to act like a civilized human being with _strangers._"

"No, no. Don't worry, Caroline, I understand." He replied while smiling.

She then turned to look at Klaus."You are ok to lock the apartment, right?" He hesitated; he didn't want to say yes. He wanted her to stay and never leave with this guy. "Yeah, ok, thank you." And with that she turned to look at Enzo and smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He smiled back at her, "Yes."

Klaus watched as she stepped out of the apartment and linked her hand with Enzo's. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach. He clenched his teeth as he closed the door. He slammed his hands on it before he turned around and he walked into what used to be his bedroom.

Picking up his phone, he called Kol.

"_What do you want?" _

"Cancel guy's night." He simply stated before hanging up. He was not going to leave this apartment until Caroline came back, safe and sound.

* * *

"Should I be concerned that your ex-boyfriend was at your apartment?" Enzo asked as they got into his car. Caroline chuckled while putting on her seatbelt. To be honest, she had no idea if he should be concerned. Klaus had become very unpredictable since they split up. One day he is friendly, another he is being an ass, another he is simply human and another he acts like her boyfriend. She noticed how jealous he was when hearing that Enzo was her date; she knows he hurt him with this, but what can she do? She can't just stay single for his benefit.

"No, we just used to live together and there are some things he still has at the apartment that he comes to get," She opted to reply. "Besides, he broke things off, he doesn't want me anymore, so you don't have to worry about him." Voicing her own insecurities as she looked out the window. Enzo eyed her with a worried look before he masked it with a smirk.

"Well, it all worked out for the better. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy you deserve. Who would let _you_ go?"

"Oh, come on, first get to know me then judge." She defended while chuckling softly, although she meant it truthfully. She knows that she can be hard sometimes, she is neurotic and a control freak, it wasn't that hard to believe that Klaus got tired of her and just wanted to go his separate way.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Enzo asked, still smirking. Caroline eyed him as she shook her head.

"No, I'm just warning." She answered with a tight-lipped smile.

"Trust me, Caroline, I don't scare that easily," He stated. "Now just forget about the past and try to move forward. I can guarantee you a night full of fun."

"I will hold you to that promise." She retorted, a small smile lighting up her features.

Another 15 more minutes of the care ride before they arrived at their destination. He drove up to the valet and quickly got off, going around to open her door before she did. She softly smiled at him, offering a 'Thank you' as she took a hold of his hand to help her out of his vehicle.

They walked into the expensive looking restaurant and were guided towards their table for two.

"Wow," Caroline breathed out as she sat down. Enzo helped her move her chair forward before he went to sit in front of her. "You did go all out on our first date."

"Oh, was that wrong of me?" He questioned a little nervous. She shook her head, smiling at him.

"No, not at all. It is just something different than what I am used to."

"Well, different is always good. As a matter of fact, it's a refresher from the daily routines." He replied.

* * *

"Huh." Kol exhaled as he placed his phone down. He was sitting in his brother's living room with Stefan, Damon and Elijah; they were all waiting on Klaus to bring back his poker set.

"What happened?" Damon asked, taking a long sip of his cold beer.

"Klaus cancelled guy's night." He replied. They all turned to look at Kol.

"What? Why?" Stefan then asked. "He was the one that wanted to do this night. What made him change his mind?"

"Well, he did go to his apartment to retrieve his poker set." Elijah commented.

"Which could mean that he stayed with Caroline." Kol concluded.

"No way," Damon retorted in disbelief. "They are over, man. You seem like their child, wanting their mommy and daddy to reunite. Stop forcing it and revel in your brother's single-life. Don't you remember how he was before Caroline?"

"Whoah, I remember those times." Stefan replied.

"Ladies man." Damon added.

"Well, whatever the matter is, he cancelled his plans with us. So now what?" He asked. Stefan and Damon shared a look before they looked at the Mikaelson brothers.

"Bar?" They suggested in unison.

* * *

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself." Caroline stated as the waiter brought their drinks to the table.

"Like what?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Hmm –,"She hummed, also taking a sip of her wine. "What do you do for a living?"

"I work in the business industry; I am the financial manager at a bank." He licked his lips. "But I don't want to bore you with the details, it is really not an interesting job to have. It does, however, pay the bills." They shared a laugh. "And you?"

"Oh," She breathed out. "My job is fascinating – sorry," She chuckled. Enzo waved his hand, meaning that he was ok with her saying that his job is not fascinating. "I'm a journalist, I love to write and be creative with my words. Obviously, beauty is my second passion so working at a beauty magazine makes it all more that special."

"I can tell how passionate you are about your profession," He leaned in. "I can see the gleam in your eyes as you spoke of it. You are truly a ray of sunshine." She instantly blushed, covering her face for a moment.

"You made me blush." She stated, embarrassed.

"I am telling nothing but the truth."

"Well, thank you, it has been a while since I've heard such compliment," She placed a strand of hair behind her ear before she reached to grab her glass of wine. "I have been quite the opposite since my breakup." She added before taking a sip.

"I'm glad that _I'm_ the one taking your mind off things." He replied.

* * *

Klaus paced back and forth in what used to be his bedroom. It was driving him mad knowing that Caroline was out with a guy instead of being home. He knew he was being selfish; he knew he shouldn't be acting or feeling this way, but he just couldn't help it. It was 6 years of his life that he spent with her, his feelings for her had died down a bit, but they never went away. She was his first love so she will always have a special place in his heart.

He looked around the room, noticing that she had changed it since he left. She took down the picture frames that they had of each other. She moved the positioning of the bed and the armory; the drapes weren't beige. She replaced them with dark brown ones making the room look a little darker than usual. He felt like he didn't belong in this room anymore, and truthfully, that is the way he should be feeling. Caroline was living there, alone, and not until she moves out will he feel welcomed.

The front door opened, alarming him and bringing him out of his thoughts. He quickly went to lay on the bed, picking up his phone and making himself busy. He wanted to act like he wasn't worried for her or that he was jealous, because of course he was.

"Thank you for dinner," Caroline said as she entered her apartment. She turned to look at Enzo who stayed right at the doorway. "I had a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it," He smiled. "I hope we can do this again, soon." He took a step towards Caroline, she didn't move, she only kept looking into his eyes.

"That…sounds –," She breathed out as they got closer and finally touched lips. The kiss lasted a second, but it was all Caroline needed to forget about Klaus for an instant. As they parted, her eyes fluttered opened, a small smile creeping along her pale face. "-amazing." She finished.

"How's that for a goodnight kiss? Kept it PG on the first date." He joked, still staying a few inches away from her. They kept staring between their eyes and lips, breathing a little heavier as the tension grew.

He leaned forward to capture her lips again when they a heard a, "Sorry," from Klaus. Enzo's sight moved to see Klaus standing at the doorway from Caroline's bedroom in only his boxer briefs.

"What the hell?" Caroline exhaled as she looked at her ex-boyfriend. _Why was he here? Why was he just in his boxers? What the fuck?_

"I'll just be in here," He replied. "minding my business." He added, going back into the room. Caroline shook her head before she looked back at Enzo who didn't seem to look so happy.

"I'm sorry, I swear I don't know why he is here." She explained. Enzo looked down for a second before he raised his sight to look at her.

"Don't worry, love. I trust you and what you have told me," He responded. "I'll call you tomorrow, you go on and deal with that bloke." He lightly smiled as he leaned in, pecking her lips before walking away.

She slowly closed the door as her eyes closed, inhaling and exhaling before stomping towards her room. She saw Klaus laying on her bed still just wearing his boxers, acting like if this was still his home.

"Why the fuck, are you still here?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"That's no language to use, sweetheart. It's not ladylike." He answered as he moved to sit up.

"Cut the bullshit." She stated. "I'm not playing your games, Klaus. You have been taking me on this rollercoaster ride that I don't want to ride. What is wrong with you? I was finally having a decent night and you just ruined it!" Klaus stood up now.

"Let's calm down." He insisted as he took a step towards her. She put a hand up, stopping him from getting near.

"No, I've had it." She said, exasperated. "_You_ were the one that wanted to break things off, _you_ wanted your freedom, it was you, you, you!" She yelled, pointing at him. "Not me! You broke my heart and it only seems like you want to keep shattering the remaining pieces. Why, play this game?"

Klaus stood there quiet. "Huh? Is there any possible scenario where I win?"

"Don't you understand, love?" He spoke. "This isn't about winning or losing, this is about finding our happiness. There will be ups and there will be downs, but in the end it will be worth it. Trust me."

"Trust you?" She spat, shaking her head as she turned to look away from him. She took off her shoes, throwing her things onto her bed. She then pushed back her hair. "How…how can I?"

"Caroline, I wouldn't have made you happy." He replied. "I wasn't making you happy anymore. I set you free, I was never meaning to hurt you."

"That's such an understatement." She spat out as she turned around. "Everything you've said and done to me after the break up has been nothing but hurting me." Klaus' jaw clenched as he stared at her with unshed tears. He exhaled a deep breath he was keeping inside before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, love." He stated. "I reverted back to my old self and I found that lashing out was the only way of coping with what I was feeling…what I _am _feeling."

"Caroline." He called out. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was staring down at her hands, crying. She didn't want him to see her cry; it was the same routine. He would come to the apartment, they would fight, he would call her something that made her cry and then he would leave. This time was different.

He stayed, even though she was crying.

He apologized, something that was seen and heard rarely.

"I'm not sure I made the correct decision." He whispered. Caroline slowly raised her sight to see him standing in front of her. "I don't like seeing you with someone else."

"Don't," She firmly threatened. "I will not have you telling me these things just because you feel jealous."

"It is not just that, sweetheart. I can't sleep, I've lost my appetite, I thought I was stuck in this rut, but I wasn't." He stated. "That is the only reason I find some excuse to come to this apartment," He grabbed her hands. "-just to see you." She quickly removed her hands from his and walked around her room until she was standing on the other side of the bed. She needed to have that distance in between them. "You can't tell me that you don't want this."

"Shut up!" She blurted out. "I don't want to hear it Niklaus! You can't do this to me; you can't say that it was all a mistake and ask me to forget everything that happened." She wiped away her tears. "The decision was made and if you aren't going to go through with it, then I will."

"What are you saying?" He asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

She licked her lips. "I'm saying that I don't want to get back together. Not after all that has happened, it's too much to forgive."

"How can I aquit myself?" He asked, staring at her, not daring to move.

"I don't think there is something you _can_ do." She answered. "Can you just leave? I want to be alone."

"Caroline,"

"Please!" She interrupted, throwing her hands up. Klaus licked his lips before he grabbed his clothes and he got out. Caroline sat down on her bed as she let herself cry…again. This was not what she had planned tonight. She was hoping that for once she would get to sleep peacefully and have a good memory of this day, instead it all went downhill because of him.


	7. So I'm moving on, letting go

Packing is never easy, especially when you know it is the end of an era, relationship wise. Memories come flooding through your mind; there are sad ones and happy ones but nevertheless, they are painful. Making the decision to move out the very next day after her encounter with Klaus could be the most difficult choice she has ever made, especially since she has nowhere to go. Her time wasn't up yet, but she couldn't stay in that toxic environment. Everything and anything would remind her of him, and he had an unlimited amount of times to go and see her whenever he pleased.

That was not ok.

He was the one that chose to break things off with her and by doing that, he had complete control over the situation. He had no problem in forgetting her when needed and then deciding to remember everything good that they had. He was playing a sick game that she did not want to be a part of.

She was just finishing placing newspaper around her dishes when she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes, wishing that it would not be Klaus again. She didn't want to see him, nor did she want to hear what he has to say about her moving so abruptly. He did, though, want her out, so what would be the big deal in her doing so after him declaring that he never stopped loving her like he thought he did?

She opened the door and to her shock it was Stefan. She stood there dumbfounded, looking at the last person she believed she would see. It wasn't that they weren't friends, or that they hated each other, it was just the simple fact that Stefan had a crush on Caroline before she got together with Klaus, his best friend. That is why it was a shock that he was here, alone. He would only ever visit the apartment when Klaus was around, for those obvious reasons. Klaus, being who he is, never wanted them to be alone, in fear that she would realize that he was a better candidate than him.

"Stefan?" She greeted, very confused.

"Hi Caroline, can I come in?" He asked. Caroline stepped to the side to allow him to enter, she waited until he was fully inside to close the door, turning to look at him.

"Not to sound rude, or anything, but what are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms against her chest. Stefan walked around the living room, looking at the finished and unfinished packaging going on in there. He took a hold one of the stacked picture frames on the coffee table, noticing that they were pictures of Klaus and her, before placing it back down.

"I have to speak to you." He started as he looked at her. "So, yesterday, when Klaus got back home, he looked a hot mess. I only assumed that he had gone off to drink, like he has been doing but that wasn't it. He told us everything that happened between you too."

* * *

_Klaus entered his brother's house, going straight to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of Bourbon. He was replaying everything that had just happened. He thought leaving her would be the smartest choice he could ever make. Go back to being single, not have someone to be held accountable for; he'd do whatever he pleased and not have a single care in the world. At the beginning, that was how it was for him. He partied, kissed girls, hooked up once or twice; he wanted to experience something new. _

_After seeing her dance with Enzo, and carrying her back to the apartment, he decided he needed to try harder to forget her. His whole tryst started off because of him seeing Caroline dance with someone else. That scene drove him a little crazy, but he decided it wouldn't make him go completely insane. He left Caroline with Kol and then he went to a strip club. He only wanted to forget her, forget the strong hold she had on him, forget all the good that she brought to him. He wanted to start a new life, turn a new leaf, yet, late at night when his thoughts got the best of him, his mind would find his way back to her. Thinking of what she was doing, if she was ok, if he made the right decision; on multiple occasions his answer would be a no. He didn't make the right choice in leaving her and then he would feel guilty and remorse for everything that he has done. Lashing out at her made him believe that she would hate him for that instead of hating him for fucking around. _

"_Nik?" Kol brought him out of his thoughts as the whole group entered the kitchen. They had just gotten back from the bar; they took some drinks and ultimately decided that drinking at home was a lot more appealing to them that night. _

"_Where are you coming from?" He asked, taking a long sip of his drink. _

"_The bar and you?" Kol replied, slightly curious as to what he will reveal. _

"_Oh, I was just at the apartment, chatting with Caroline." He looked at his glass as if it were the most interesting object in the room. _

_They noticed that he looked defeated. "What did she do to make you look this miserable?" Damon questioned with his eyebrows knitted together. For the first time since this whole mess started, Damon was intrigued. The only times they ever saw him like that was when he did something wrong and Caroline was mad at him for it. _

"_Nothing that I don't deserve." He answered, taking another sip. "She went on a date," He licked his lips. "With the same bloke that she danced with at the club. I don't know what got into me, but I could not help but feel betrayed. I told her I wanted her back, but she denied me." _

"_Niklaus, you were the one that decided to break things off with her." Elijah reminded. _

"_I know what I did!" He exclaimed. "That does not mean it doesn't hurt to see her smiling towards another man's direction, not to mention seeing her kiss him." He looked pissed. _

"_Oof," Damon breathed out. "That must have hurt like a bitch to watch. Why did you see that though? And how?" Klaus looked away from them, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. _

"_I initially intended to go for the poker set, only, but then someone knocked at the door and I thought it was her friends, imagine my surprise to see that man standing at my doorstep. She left and I stayed to wait for her. Once I heard the door open, I decided to go out of the room and there is when I saw them kiss. I don't know how I managed to restrain myself, but I did." He huffed. "My blood was boiling and all I wanted was to yell out that she was mine and no one else's." _

"_Hey, man, that is how it will be. You just need to let her go and not see her anymore." Stefan commented. _

"_And you were there when she went out on her first date." Damon added. "Either you want her, or you don't, there is no in between. You can't keep changing her mind, that makes girls go crazy." He added while twirling his fingers around his head. Kol snickered at his comment. _

"_You know what other things make girls go crazy?" Kol asked. "When you don't leave them alone and when you leave them alone." _

"_Also, when you don't know what they want to eat." Stefan added. _

"_Yeah!" Kol enthusiastically agreed. "Like if we can read their minds-,"_

"_No, no, no, no, no," Damon rolled his eyes as he clicked his tongue before he scoffed. "Look at how you have put us now! We look like 15-year-olds at a slumber party. Grow some balls and be a man, you have got to live with what you did." _

"_Says the man that drank himself dry when Elena broke up with him." Kol chastised as Damon glared daggers at him. "Break ups can be difficult and let's leave it at that." _

"_Can you all just shut it!" Klaus exploded. "I understand I made a mistake and I am making peace with that, but that does not mean I have to live this way. I will get her back." _

"_I knew it." Kol commented as he shrugged. "What did I say? He made a mistake, his head wasn't screwed on properly, he will regret it, and here we are." _

"_Kol." Klaus threatened. Kol threw his hands up in defense. _

"_Let's just leave Klaus to his thoughts and call it a night." Elijah insisted._

* * *

"And what did he say?" Caroline asked, taking a seat on her couch. Stefan followed her movements, taking a seat as well.

"He told us about your date and how he felt seeing you with someone else. He explained how he wants you back and that he told you that, but you rejected him." He summarized. Caroline pressed her lips as she nodded.

"That is the overall summary of what happened last night, yes." She recognized. "And I rejected him because I feel like he is acting out of impulse. I know Klaus, I know him a lot more than he expects; he is driven by impulsive actions. He got jealous, naturally, he wanted me back. But I can't trust him anymore, not in the way I used to. He decided he was better off without me and I will respect that, and I am also looking out for myself." She took in a small breath. "If I would have said yes, the minute we were back together and under his security and power, he would have felt the same way he did when he broke things off. I can't be tied to him forever, I was ok with it when we were together, but once he told me he didn't love me anymore, that all changed. I don't want someone to want me just because of jealously and them not wanting to see me happy with someone else. Is that being cruel? Is it not fair for me to be selfish?"

"No, you are in your rights to feel this way and to decide what is best for you." Stefan replied. "I actually came here for you." Caroline now looked intrigued. "As I now notice, you are ahead of me."

"What?"

"Well, I came here to ask you to move out as soon as you can. Moving out is what would be best for you and him. Klaus is one of my best friends, it is making me uncomfortable to see him this way, it isn't normal." He explained.

"Yeah, way ahead of you." She replied, looking around her messy apartment. "I'm just not sure where to go. I have almost everything packed but I'm still figuring out where to head from here."

"If you are interested, and this was also something I was going to offer since I made this little trip, but my friend, Lexi, she is about to move abroad for a project at her work and she needs someone to sublet her loft. It is big enough for one, obviously, comfy enough for you, and it isn't that expensive." He stated. "Only if you are interested."

"Yes, tell her I am." She quickly replied. "I am ready to move as soon as possible."

"I will give her a call and get things ready for you." He added, taking his phone out.

"Thank you, Stef."

"No problem." And with that he stepped outside, phone glued to his ear as he greeted Lexi through the phone. Caroline got up from her couch and then she placed her hands in her back pockets. This was really happening. She was moving out.

"This is all too real." She whispered to herself as tears began to form. Packing was one thing but actually knowing that she will be leaving this place that she used to call home was too much to handle. She ran to her room and let herself cry. She didn't want Stefan to hear her nor see her that way. She gave herself a minute to let it out before she wiped away her tears, went into her bathroom and washed her face. "Come one, Caroline! Get it together." She encouraged before she got out of her room to notice that Stefan still hadn't come in.

She went to finish her dishes' box as he came back into the apartment.

"Thank you, Lex, I'll see you soon before your flight." He said before he hung up. He then looked at Caroline with a soft smile. "So, the loft is yours. We should go get those papers signed and you can start moving as soon as today."

"Wow," She breathed out. "I'm actually moving out." She stopped packing again, to regain her composure.

"Yes, you are, it will be a fresh start." Stefan stated. "It's sad but often at times, painful endings are disguised as new beginnings. You will definitely be ok." Caroline smiled at him as she made her way to him.

"Thank you." She hugged him. "You don't know how much you are helping me right now. I was on the right path, but you gave me that final push to jump."

"We are friends Caroline. We were once really close, and I felt like I owed you this; I wasn't here for you when things got rough and I apologize." He replied. "I only hope that because you aren't with Klaus anymore that you will stop talking to me."

She chuckled as she pulled away from him. "That's funny. Kol told me the same thing. Don't worry, if you guys want to keep contact, I won't object to it. You all were a big part of my life and still are, I wouldn't want that to change completely just because this happened."

"That's good to hear." He commented. "Now, let me call up the guys to help you with your things."

"Except for Klaus." Caroline reminded.

"Of course." Stefan chuckled.


End file.
